Devisai
Devisai (or most often called Sai) is a Miau'fi that Sewa owns. Appearance Devisai is a white-furred Miau'fi with turquoise eyes. He has black demon wings, and a black demon tail. Being a cat demon, he is a little larger than regular cats. In his human form, he has white hair as his cat ears and tail remain. He has a pale complexion, and the same feline turquoise eyes. His companion bell is found around his neck. Personality Devisai is seen as the polite and well-mannered cat, as well as the most mature one out of the group. He is very neat, which also adds up to his clean freak trait. He is often the one scolding the cats when they do something. He is quite approachable, but if you are clean. He has a disliking for "germs". He likes heights and always wants to be in high places. He is often named as a "prince charming" by everyone who met him. He stands as the oldest and the wisest among the cats. He has a friendly rivalry with Ciel. When it comes to his owner, however, he is the one who gives advice on how to deal things, as such he also has the objective to protect at all cost. He wants her attention (but Ciel's case is worse). When he is active, he would force her to stay away from dirty grounds and places, and even Ciel. Abilities Increased Human Physiology Devisai takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing him to take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also enables him to speak the language of humans, even able to decipher or talk in different languistics he learns. He can take on an ordinary human appearance to blend in with modern society, although his ears and tail are still present. Assassination Sabre Devisai uses this sword for sparring practices. Relationships Hanamichi Sewa Sewa is Devisai's owner. Protecting her has been one of his objectives, and serving her, as well. He feels like he owes her a lot, and he seems to show extreme affection towards her and has full trust on her skills. Sai ensures her safety, making sure she won't get into any kind of trouble, which fails most of the time. Sewa also loves it when Sai is around her, often hugging him or other sorts. They first met when Sai was wandering around the palace to find the Kotka Shelter owner to settle things. Eventually, Sewa took him in after finding out that the shelter was destroyed and he had no place to go to, and hid both him and Ciel from Lucifer. The two got close, and Sai swore his life to protect her from anything. He also lectures her to be proper and well-mannered, but he dearly cares for her. Deviciel Sai and Ciel have a friendly rivalry, often contemplating about who is better. The two are both Sewa's Miau'fis, so they often compete to get her attention. They never got along even in the shelter, and others see them as siblings. Trivia * Devisai has a taste for heights. * Despite being a demon, Devisai still has those certain likings that normal cats/Miau'fis have: cat toys, catnip, laser pointers, rubber mice, etc. * Devisai said he prefers taking a bath three times a day.